


soft darkness and jagged light (collected reylo blurbs)

by cosmicbodies



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, i am posting this at 1 am (that’s definitely a sign of quality right), if you’re reading this i adore you, reylos how we feeling, right - Freeform, some of these are literally three years old sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbodies/pseuds/cosmicbodies
Summary: a collection of pretty short little reylo drabbles that have been tucked away in my google docs for various amounts of time. i’ve decided to finally start publishing some because they’d otherwise never see the light of day. i have too little confidence in my writing and too many feelings about these two space babies
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. scarlet string

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline for these is all over the place, both in-universe and in regards to the time (especially in the context of what movies were or were not out yet) that i myself wrote them. i’ll try to provide context when i can and it seems necessary. if you’ve decided to give any of these a chance, thank you from the bottom of my heart <3  
> find me on twitter if you’re into that @reyleaux

**scarlet string _(red string of fate)_**

The ghosts of a hundred different faces seem to pass over Ben’s own.

Not all of them are unfamiliar; Rey can’t help but idly wonder, and not for the first time, if this is not the first lifetime in which she and Ben have known and loved each other.  


She knows it’s a sentiment and curiosity shared by him, as well. He’s expressed as much before, although she can’t remember if it was verbal or just a thought of his she happened to tap in to along the bond. She supposes it doesn’t matter much, in the end.

Perhaps there is a reason why Ben’s eyes have always seemed familiar, even when they held the cold glint of an almost-shattered soul. 

Maybe they have been in love before. She hopes they will find each other and be in love again.


	2. salted wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was written before TRoS (can i get an F in the chat) except for the last lil bit

The taste of Crait still lies heavy on Kylo’s tongue as months pass by. He must embrace the role of Supreme Leader that he (still unbeknownst to Hux and any other official in the damn Order) so viscerally snatched from his predecessor. His old master. It seems as though Kylo is haunted by the faces and influences of dead masters nowadays. Try as he might, it all comes back to the memory of salt-laden air and red dust beneath his feet. And it comes back to her. 

Rey, who he had pleaded to, who he had silently asked to stay from where he had sunk to his knees. He had bared himself to her entirely and welcomed it as she did the same (they were equals— they had both been left behind so many times, underestimated), and yet she still had betrayed him and turned her back on him.   
  
But there was something somehow different about her than with all the betrayals he had experienced before. He could not, and would not, give up on Rey. There was something between them, and he had found that he was willing to go to the ends of the galaxy and the last of his breaths in pursuit of that strange pull.

He didn’t understand it, but he realized he was starting to come to terms with that. He didn’t need to understand whatever this bond was shared between them. He understood her — he _knew_ her. And that was enough. 


	3. battle is the test of knighthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is told from the third person limited pov of a female knight of ren that i came up with off the cuff, to briefly explore reylo from the perspective of another character. written about a month before TRoS dropped. i think i was inspired by the scene where kylo is laying people out left and right in the red lit woods, and someone mentioned “what if he’s killing his own knights?!?”

She had lunged to strike the girl. That had been her fatal mistake.

Obria Ren and her fellow Knights had come to this planet at the drop of a hat, with too much adrenaline and too little planning. They didn’t need a plan, though, did they? They had a report on good authority that the Jedi woman had foolishly surfaced, on a sparsely forested moon in a nearby system, to boot. It was too easy. They had every upper hand — the numbers, the power, the element of surprise. Any single one of the Knights would be able to take on the scavenger, and their leader Kylo Ren would surely praise them for it. Or so she thought.

His reaction had been almost instantaneous. Mere seconds elapsed; the lesser knight’s low growl of frustration at her missed strike had turned to a cry of disbelief at the sensation of a saber as it pierced her torso. 

Once upon a time, Kylo Ren had warned his Knights that, if they were to cross paths with the rising Jedi, they were not to kill her. He was hers to train; if she would not be trained, then she was his, and his alone, to kill. 

For a few short seconds after his saber had left her, the smell of her own cauterized flesh piercing the chilled air, Obria cursed her own stupidity. Surely it was her own hubris that had been her downfall — too caught up in the moment, she had started to deliver blows with fatal intent behind them. Her master had been justified in his choice to eliminate her. Those were simply not her strikes to take, and he had killed her for it. 

Obria realized now, though, in a moment of nearly-instantaneous clarity, that this was not the case. No, something was different. Circumstances had shifted. She was not laying there dying because she had attempted to snatch away her leader’s prize. No -- the true reason was revealed in the nature of his knee-jerk reaction. In the heat of the moment, people did not have the time to raise masks and carefully craft responses. Split decisions made under the circumstances of life and death are the best way to crack open the exterior of a person and lay bare the truth of their secrets. The fact of the matter was that Obria had threatened the life of someone precious to Kylo Ren, and for that he had struck her hard and true.

Her leader was a man damned by his own confliction, and this Jedi was the catalyst of his change. Obria wishes, without much fervour, that she had realized it before. 

But somehow, she understands. Perhaps it’s just a loss of lucidity as the life leaves her. But Kylo Ren has found the very thing they were all desperately seeking: he has found conviction, the existence of something he can live for and finally, truly believe in. She can recognize that in him now. 


End file.
